Never Change Faces
by ishical1
Summary: Song fic. Over the winter hols Dumbledore makes a new tradition. Why is Ginny sleeping in the Dungeons? And what is Ron doing with a Slytherin? D/G H/Hr R/OC
1. Default Chapter

Never Change Faces  
  
Chapter One You're The Only One  
  
I guess you're the only one That nobody changes I guess you're the only One left standing  
  
When everything else goes down.  
  
Seventeen year old Draco Edward Malfoy had seen it all. He had been victim to the Cruciatus Curse at a young age, spied on his family for the order of the Phoenix, battled with his own friends, and witnessed the Dark Lord and his own father being killed. And for what? For the good of the Wizarding World?  
  
After the final battle against Voldemort, Draco was left with almost nothing. His friends in Slytherin were either dead, hiding, or in Azkaban. Even though he had risked his life several times, members of other Hogwarts houses shunned him because of his Death Eater father. In short, Draco Malfoy had nothing but money and a tainted name.  
  
It was December 17th. Dumbledore had decided to expand the holidays in celebration of the Order's victory. Draco Malfoy was sitting by the window of the Astronomy Tower. As usual, he couldn't sleep, and chose to wait for the sun to rise while re-visiting thoughts of the past 24 hours.  
  
~*~  
  
At seven, yesterday morning, Draco walked through the corridors leading to the Great Hall. When he arrived, he sat at the end of the Slytherin table away from the third and fourth years who happened to be the only ones staying for the holidays. Before breakfast was served, Professor Dumbledore, who sat at the Head Table, rose in order to get everyone's attention.  
  
"Students, I am pleased to inform you that during the holidays, there will be a new activity. Each student has been paired with another from a different house. You and your partner will be re-located to new sleeping quarters where you will rest each night until further notice. You will be spending quite a bit of time together, so I must advise that you befriend each other. When I call your name, please step to the head table where Professor McGonnagal will hand you the name of your new quarters and password. Following, I will explain what it is you will be doing."  
  
The entire hall began to tense up. The younger years were crossing their fingers, while the older years looked around to see who they might be paired with. Finally, Dumbledore read the list, "Alexander, William. McPherson, Stephanie." yet Draco chose not to pay attention. He, like others, scanned the Great Hall looking at all his possible dorm mates. If it was a Gryffindor, there was less chance of problems. After his work with the Order, Harry and Draco had become somewhat friendly towards each other. So, naturally, the other Gryffindors did the same. But, Draco was not prepared for what he would soon hear.  
  
"Malfoy, Draco. ah, yes. Miss Virginia Weasley."  
  
Draco's heart stopped. When he looked up to the Gryffindor table, a pair of equally surprised brown eyes met his. He noticed her stand up and walk to the Head Table with grace and finesse. Almost as if she was floating in air.  
  
"Mister Malfoy, if you don't mind joining your partner so that we may continue?" asked Dumbledore with a merry gleam in his eyes.  
  
Draco stood up and stood next to Ginny in front of McGonnogal. "Since the Dungeons seem quite empty, the two of you shall be staying in the Slytherin dorms. Mister Malfoy, your room will be divided in half. One side for Miss Weasley and one for yourself. By the time breakfast is ended, the house elves shall be complete with the room preparations. I trust you will both behave responsibly. Now, off you go."  
  
Draco and Ginny both turned to walk away. "I'm just going to the room," said Draco. "Ask Harry where it is. He knows." He looked down solemnly and began his walk out the Hall.  
  
"Oh," replied Ginny catching up to him, "I'll come with you, then."  
  
"That's alright, Virginia. You can talk to your friends. I can manage."  
  
"I'll see them during lunch and I'm not hungry. By the way." she stopped and turned to face him. Draco looked into her cinnamon colored eyes that were filled with kindness and sincerity. "Call me Ginny or Gin. We will be living together for a while after all. Draco."  
  
He saw a small grin playing upon her lips, and couldn't help to do the same. "So," she continued while grabbing his arm firmly, "where is this mysterious Slytherin Common Room?" And with that, they made their way to their dorms.  
  
The entire day was spent unpacking and re-organizing. By the time they were finished, it was dinnertime. During dinner, Draco sat with the Gryffindors, which he found were quite pleasant. Afterwards, remaining tired from their day of unpacking, they both chose to sleep early.  
  
In the middle of the night, Draco woke and headed to the Astronomy Tower, where it all began..  
  
~*~  
  
Draco looked down at his watch. 'Two twenty-eight' thought Draco. He was leaned over against the Astronomy Tower window and looked out to Hogwarts ground. He could see the wind sweep through the trees of the Forbidden Forest, giving him a feeling of emptiness. Then, he heard a sound.  
  
Spinning around, Draco saw the red haired Gryffindor peek through the door.  
  
"Oh. Sorry. I'll, just leave." Said Ginny, turning away.  
  
Draco stepped forward holding the door. "No, that's alright. You can stay if you want."  
  
"Uh. okay." Ginny stepped into the room cautiously and closed the door behind her. She walked to stand next to Draco, who had turned to face the window again.  
  
From the corner of his eye, Draco could see the terry clothe robe that Ginny wore. It was pink with a gold crown on the back. Underneath, he could barely make out a pair of lavender pajamas that were decorated in white kittens. On her feet were white kitten shaped slippers, and her curly crimson hair was pulled up in a messy bun. The moon shined on her pale skin, giving her a heavenly glow. 'She's gorgeous' thought Draco.  
  
Little did he know Ginny was observing him as well. She admired his toned muscles hidden by light blue linen nightshift. He had left two buttons open revealing almost colorless skin. His silver locks lie disheveled upon his head, slightly blocking his mist filled eyes from the moon's beams. 'I could get lost in those eyes' she thought to herself.  
  
Feeling uncomfortable in the silence, Draco chose this time to speak. "So, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Oh, um. actually, I followed you. Don't get mad though! I was just curious and wondered where you were going." Ginny looked down half expecting to get scoffed at. When nothing happened she looked up again to see Draco looking at her pensively.  
  
"Ginny," he asked carefully, "Are you under the impression that I'm mad at you?" His last words sounded strained. Almost as if he were holding back laughter.  
  
Ginny's eyes widened slightly in surprise, then narrowed in suspicion. "From what I remember, you would have given me quite a tongue lashing by now."  
  
"Well," he said sullenly, "I am not the Draco Malfoy that you remember. There are days that I even doubt I'm anyone at all." Reaching into a small pack near by, Draco pulled out two thick blankets. He spread across the floor and sat upon it. "I suppose," he began "that if we are to successfully get through these few weeks together, there are a few things you should know about me. Come, sit down. This may take a while."  
  
Slipping off her shoes, Ginny sat down next to Draco. Surprisingly, the blankets warm and extremely fluffy, impending upon the winter's cold air and the tower's hard floor. Draco pulled the second blanket over them causing Ginny to feel safe and comfortable. When she was settled, he began to tell her about himself.  
  
Draco told Ginny about his father's abusive behavior during his childhood, up to the days after the war. He explained how his father had forced him to become a heartless man who fed off of the blood and pain of others. And finally, Draco told her how life was after the war; when everyone you jeopardized your life for gave you nothing in return.  
  
".And then I decided to stop looking for friends. I guess I shouldn't have expected to be worshipped like Harry. It's not like I wanted to, I just hoped things would be different now, than they were before. Sorry, that probably made you feel really uncomfortable." Draco turned to Ginny who was staring at him in shock. Then, she did something neither of them expected.  
  
"Oh, Draco!" She embraced him in a warm loving hug. He could feel the tears streaming from her eyes to his shoulder, and soon couldn't help but cry himself.  
  
The two of them sat there for minutes holding one another like a child would do to their teddy bear. Finally, Ginny slowly pulled away to look Draco in the eyes. With her thumb, she wiped away his tears and whispered to him, "I want you to know something. No matter what happens, you will never be alone. If you ever need anything at all, I don't care what it is, tell me. I'll never let you hurt again."  
  
"Thank you." Draco replied, and Ginny smiled in return.  
  
For a short while later, the two of them leaned on each other thinking of how quickly they had found a new friend, until Draco had to open his big mouth.  
  
"What happened to you with Voldemort in your first year, Ginny?" Draco felt her tense in his hold. Searching her face, he saw her eyes grow dark with fear. "Ginny.?"  
  
".Tom." It was barely audible, but he heard her. Her chin began to quiver slightly, and her eyes started to water.  
  
"Ginny? Ginny-what's wrong?" But there was no response. Without warning, Ginny moved down the blanket her body and untied her pink robe. Steadily Ginny began unbuttoning the bottom of her nightshirt, remaining stoical. "Ginny," Draco was getting worried, "what are you doing?" Still there was no reaction. After removing two buttons, Ginny pulled her pajama bottoms down stopping barely millimeters above her bikini line. Draco, whose eyes had widened, gasped.  
  
There, in the soft, tender flesh of the youngest Weasley, were the letters 'TOM' scarred on the lower part of her navel.  
  
"Oh God. What did he do to you?!" Draco pulled her to him as he saw more tears rundown her face. She gripped his shirt tightly, afraid he would let go, and buried her face in his chest. "I'm so sorry! I never meant to bring back any bad memories."  
  
"It-it's alright. Someone had to know some day." Glancing up into his face, she began to talk more steadily than before. "I suppose you're wondering how I got that? Well, it's simple really. I was writing in his diary, and he told me he loved me, and how much he needed to be with me. He somehow took me into the diary, and brought me to his dorm. I trusted him and did everything he told me to. I took off my robes, socks, shoes. sweater. and then he kissed me. He was really sweet. But then, he was rough. and he grabbed me. then, he pinned me on his bed and tore off my clothes. I could scream, and no one came. It was as if no one knew I was there, but him. Well. when he had my clothes off, he took this silver dagger. It was sharp and I wouldn't feel the pain at first, but then. it burned, and bled, and stung. He started yelling at me saying, 'I'm your master,' 'you belong to me,' and he kept hitting me. It was sick! He his me then caressed me as if I liked it. When he was done cutting me, he started licking away the blood and telling me how sweet I tasted." Ginny was breathing hard and crying. She took a deep breath and continued, "He unzipped his pants, but before he could do anything, everything went blurry. The next thing I knew, I was lying in blood on the floor naked. And that was it. Afterwards, Tom had to force me to write in the diary. He was my first kiss, my first love, and since then. my last. Since Tom, I've never been able to come close another guy, not even Harry. Well, no one except. you."  
  
Draco was disgusted, yet intrigued all at once. He couldn't believe he was brought up to worship someone like that, still amazed that a young girl could have gone through so much, and remain cheerful to others. To Draco, Virginia Weasley was the only person that he wanted to know everything about.  
  
"I'm really, really sorry." Said Draco. "I never knew- I just-I can't really explain it-"  
  
"When there's nothing to say, Draco, perhaps the best thing to say is nothing. Just, hold me, please?" Draco buttoned Ginny's pajamas and pulled the blanket over their bodies. When she was comfortable, he encircled his arms around her dainty frame, and inhaled her scent as she fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
~***~  
  
Chapter Two She's Got Pretty Smile  
  
She's got a pretty smile She walks around In circles in my head Waiting for a chance to break me  
  
Chance to take me, down.  
  
The next morning, Draco was the first one to wake. He shifted so that Ginny was lying on his lap and began stroking her hair. After a few minutes, Ginny began to stir.  
  
As soon as Ginny woke, she felt warm and comforted. She never wanted to move from this position, until she realized it was a man caressing her hair.  
  
Ginny blinked, and moved her head to see who was holding her. When she saw Draco looking down at her, she smiled.  
  
"Good morning," he said, grinning down at Ginny.  
  
"Good morning," she repeated.  
  
"I think we'd better go down to the Great Hall. People might be looking for us."  
  
"Uh. yeah. Good idea. Ron will probably be wondering what we're doing."  
  
Before they went to the Great Hall, they chose to shower and change. Draco, as usual, wore a black cashmere shirt with a v-neck collar and black pants. Ginny wore a green v-neck ¾ sleeve sweater and denim flares.  
  
They arrived at the Great Hall hand in hand, they received many startled stares from their fellow students. Draco, who was no longer used to attention, became nervous. When he earned a calming squeeze from Ginny, he slowly relaxed.  
  
Ginny and Draco chose to sit at the Gryffindor table. Across from them were Harry and his partner Christopher McNelson, from Hufflepuff. Harry was also sitting next to Hermione and her partner Grace Milone, from Ravenclaw. Ginny sat in between Draco and Ron. Oddly enough, Ron too was partnered with a Slytherin by the name of Alexandra Sondrine.  
  
Alexandra Sondrine happened to be a close friend of the Malfoy family. During the war, she was sent to a wizarding school in America and just returned this year. She has long silver hair that reached the small of her back and eyes of violet. Her skin was slightly tanned from the time she spent on the beaches in America. And though you couldn't tell from looking, Alexandra had veela blood running through her veins.  
  
When Draco and Ginny were finally comfortable, Hermione decided to start a conversation between them.  
  
"Hi Ginny, Draco. This is Grace from Ravenclaw, Chris from Hufflepuff, and Alexandra who is a-"  
  
"I know who she is." Interrupted Draco. "Alexandra DeLareign Sondrine. How could I possibly forget someone who I've known all my life?" He casually smiled at her, who smiled back.  
  
"Draco has been trying to ignore me since I've come back to Hogwarts. Something about. me embarrassing him."  
  
Ron, who had kept himself busy by staring longingly at Alexandra, snapped back to reality when the opportunity to 'embarrass' Draco came. "What do you know about him that could possibly tarnish Malfoy's image?"  
  
Alexandra looked at him and smiled, "Oh, I couldn't. It's just so difficult for poor Draco. Besides, I haven't been here at Hogwarts for a while. Ron, do you mind if we walk around a bit?"  
  
Ron's face lit like a child about to receive his first broomstick. "Sure. We can walk." Alexandra and Ron left the Great Hall and set off.  
  
~*~  
  
After breakfast, Hermione, Harry, Grace, and Chris headed to the Gryffindor Common room to play Exploding Snap, and Draco and Ginny went walking around the lake.  
  
"So." began Ginny, "Alexandra Sondrine. How do you know her?"  
  
Draco looked upwards, then returned his gaze to the snow covered ground. "Her father and my father once worked together in the Ministry. Our families were pretty close. A short while before the war, Lucius offered Mr. Sondrine a place with Voldemort. Although Sondrine had knowledge of the Dark Arts, no one ever knew where he stood. When he refused, our families severed relations."  
  
"Oh. So, before that. How well did you two know each other?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Lexi and I were close friends. We played together when we were children, and we were each other's closest confident. I did, at one point, grow quite fond of her, in fact. But then, something told me she would only be a friend. I was right. It seems she's found your brother to her liking." Ginny began to laugh. "But I must say, I never thought she would find red hair attractive."  
  
Ginny scowled at Draco and demanded, "Whatever is wrong with red hair?"  
  
Draco grinned. "On you. nothing."  
  
She returned the grin and they walked back into the castle.  
  
~*~ Ron and Alexandra walked into the Library. They had been talking for what seemed like hours, and had a great time.  
  
".But I have to say that Puddlemere is the second best Quidditch team."  
  
"Really?" asked Ron, "And who in your opinion- if I dare ask- is your the best Quidditch team?"  
  
Alexandra laughed, "The Chudley Cannons of course."  
  
Ron stopped walking and dropped his jaw. "Di-did you just say the Chudley Cannons?" Alexandra nodded. "They're my favorite team!"  
  
She smiled, "Really? I'm a big fan. I've seen almost all their games. I'm supposed to be going to see them with my cousin in a few weeks, maybe you could come?"  
  
"That would be wicked!"  
  
The two continued to walk through out the school.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Okay this is chapter one! It took me 14 weeks to do this chapter, can you believe it? I like to work slow or else the story looks rushed. The best stories that I work on take at least three weeks.  
  
Well, I'm just overwhelmed! The Child of Malfoy is taking longer than I thought. I really hate that story. I still think it's a mistake and a waste of time, but lots of people like it. Personally I think it sucks monkeys.  
  
Accidents Happen is still being worked on, it's my second favorite fic I've made. This is my first. Now and then I'll make short fics when I'm bored so pay attention to my updating! 


	2. I Guess You're The Only One

Chapter Two She's Got Pretty Smile  
  
She's got a pretty smile She walks around In circles in my head Waiting for a chance to break me  
  
Chance to take me, down.  
  
The next morning, Draco was the first one to wake. He shifted so that Ginny was lying on his lap and began stroking her hair. After a few minutes, Ginny began to stir.  
  
As soon as Ginny woke, she felt warm and comforted. She never wanted to move from this position, until she realized it was a man caressing her hair.  
  
Ginny blinked, and moved her head to see who was holding her. When she saw Draco looking down at her, she smiled.  
  
"Good morning," he said, grinning down at Ginny.  
  
"Good morning," she repeated.  
  
"I think we'd better go down to the Great Hall. People might be looking for us."  
  
"Uh. yeah. Good idea. Ron will probably be wondering what we're doing."  
  
Before they went to the Great Hall, they chose to shower and change. Draco, as usual, wore a black cashmere shirt with a v-neck collar and black pants. Ginny wore a green v-neck ¾ sleeve sweater and denim flares.  
  
They arrived at the Great Hall hand in hand, they received many startled stares from their fellow students. Draco, who was no longer used to attention, became nervous. When he earned a calming squeeze from Ginny, he slowly relaxed.  
  
Ginny and Draco chose to sit at the Gryffindor table. Across from them were Harry and his partner Christopher McNelson, from Hufflepuff. Harry was also sitting next to Hermione and her partner Grace Milone, from Ravenclaw. Ginny sat in between Draco and Ron. Oddly enough, Ron too was partnered with a Slytherin by the name of Alexandra Sondrine.  
  
Alexandra Sondrine happened to be a close friend of the Malfoy family. During the war, she was sent to a wizarding school in America and just returned this year. She has long silver hair that reached the small of her back and eyes of violet. Her skin was slightly tanned from the time she spent on the beaches in America. And though you couldn't tell from looking, Alexandra had veela blood running through her veins.  
  
When Draco and Ginny were finally comfortable, Hermione decided to start a conversation between them.  
  
"Hi Ginny, Draco. This is Grace from Ravenclaw, Chris from Hufflepuff, and Alexandra who is a-"  
  
"I know who she is." Interrupted Draco. "Alexandra DeLareign Sondrine. How could I possibly forget someone who I've known all my life?" He casually smiled at her, who smiled back.  
  
"Draco has been trying to ignore me since I've come back to Hogwarts. Something about. me embarrassing him."  
  
Ron, who had kept himself busy by staring longingly at Alexandra, snapped back to reality when the opportunity to 'embarrass' Draco came. "What do you know about him that could possibly tarnish Malfoy's image?"  
  
Alexandra looked at him and smiled, "Oh, I couldn't. It's just so difficult for poor Draco. Besides, I haven't been here at Hogwarts for a while. Ron, do you mind if we walk around a bit?"  
  
Ron's face lit like a child about to receive his first broomstick. "Sure. We can walk." Alexandra and Ron left the Great Hall and set off.  
  
~*~  
  
After breakfast, Hermione, Harry, Grace, and Chris headed to the Gryffindor Common room to play Exploding Snap, and Draco and Ginny went walking around the lake.  
  
"So." began Ginny, "Alexandra Sondrine. How do you know her?"  
  
Draco looked upwards, then returned his gaze to the snow covered ground. "Her father and my father once worked together in the Ministry. Our families were pretty close. A short while before the war, Lucius offered Mr. Sondrine a place with Voldemort. Although Sondrine had knowledge of the Dark Arts, no one ever knew where he stood. When he refused, our families severed relations."  
  
"Oh. So, before that. How well did you two know each other?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Lexi and I were close friends. We played together when we were children, and we were each other's closest confident. I did, at one point, grow quite fond of her, in fact. But then, something told me she would only be a friend. I was right. It seems she's found your brother to her liking." Ginny began to laugh. "But I must say, I never thought she would find red hair attractive."  
  
Ginny scowled at Draco and demanded, "Whatever is wrong with red hair?"  
  
Draco grinned. "On you. nothing."  
  
She returned the grin and they walked back into the castle.  
  
~*~ Ron and Alexandra walked into the Library. They had been talking for what seemed like hours, and had a great time.  
  
".But I have to say that Puddlemere is the second best Quidditch team."  
  
"Really?" asked Ron, "And who in your opinion- if I dare ask- is your the best Quidditch team?"  
  
Alexandra laughed, "The Chudley Cannons of course."  
  
Ron stopped walking and dropped his jaw. "Di-did you just say the Chudley Cannons?" Alexandra nodded. "They're my favorite team!"  
  
She smiled, "Really? I'm a big fan. I've seen almost all their games. I'm supposed to be going to see them with my cousin in a few weeks, maybe you could come?"  
  
"That would be wicked!"  
  
The two continued to walk through out the school.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Okay this is chapter one! It took me 14 weeks to do this chapter, can you believe it? I like to work slow or else the story looks rushed. The best stories that I work on take at least three weeks.  
  
Well, I'm just overwhelmed! The Child of Malfoy is taking longer than I thought. I really hate that story. I still think it's a mistake and a waste of time, but lots of people like it. Personally I think it sucks monkeys.  
  
Accidents Happen is still being worked on, it's my second favorite fic I've made. This is my first. Now and then I'll make short fics when I'm bored so pay attention to my updating!  
  
~*~ 


End file.
